Clawdeen Wolf
|birthday=April 30 |age=15 |pet=Crescent |bffs=Frankie Stein and Draculaura |log= }} Clawdeen Wolf is a 2010/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf, who is a student at Monster High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawd, and Howleen. In the new reboot we are introduced to her mother, Harriet Wolf and her little brothers. She is a talented fashion designer, who's ready to make her name with an impressive portfolio, worthwhile connections, and even a fashion show in Scaris on her name. When she's not deciding next season's look, Clawdeen's either with her family or her friends. She looks out for Howleen, with whom she shares a room, but with whom she does not always get along well. Her BFF, Draculaura, is her brother's girlfriend—a fact she had to learn the hard way that it would not take either away from her. Her other friends can be largely divided between her colleagues of the Fear Squad and her fashion pals, all of whom consider her to have a warm and generous heart to have faith in even when times get rough. Character Personality Clawdeen is confident, energetic, and fierce. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight"Talon Show") but often ends up using this to her advantage."Fur Will Fly" She's also fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which has created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self-proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. She also is the founder of the Monster High Shoe Swap. As most of the Wolf family, Clawdeen is a talented sportswoman whose skills are put to use in three sports: soccer, track and field, , and baseball. Her middle name is Lucia. In the books, her human identity nickname is the human spelling Claudine, without the family name Wolf added at the end. Clawdeen's catchphrase in the original Monster High computer-generated, computer-animated TV specials seems to be: "Yeah, that's how ya do it!" Like Howleen Wolf and Clawdia Wolf, she has a Brooklyn accent. Appearance Clawdeen is a fifteen-year-old wolf/werewolf girl with golden yellowish eyes, caramel-colored fur, and brown-and-auburn curls that is shoulder-length, although she changes her hairstyle and color often, liking to experiment since her hair grows back rather fast (she mentions in her profile that shaving and waxing is a daily routine). Her werewolf heritage is further accentuated by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. In the original ''Monster High'' franchise, before the reboot or Generation 2, Clawdeen wears a salmon-colored, or peachish coral-colored tank top (that sometimes exposes her navel) with black tiger stripes and sparkles, along with also wearing matching, peach sparkly stockings, purple open-wedged boots with golden buckles, and a short purple skirt with fishnet mesh trimming on the bottom and with a black belt with gold studs or beads around it. She also has purple eyeshadow and red lips which is lipstick. In Generation 2, she wears a short-sleeved lime-green tank top, a black leather short-sleeved jacket with light lavender purple trimming, a gold necklace chain that is a crescent moon, a black wristband or bracelet on her right arm, purple-blue cuffed-cut-off-styled pants with leopard animal print in black spots, and golden, short boots for shoes with buckles and short spikes. She also has brown curls for hair with purple streaks, pink-magenta, purplish lipstick and eyeshadow to match her lips. She also wears two hooped piercings in one ear. In "Welcome to Monster High", Clawdeen sports a mid-sleeved, light-green with army-green spots shirt that looks almost long-sleeved but cut off at the base tips, wears a golden-chained necklace with a silver crescent moon pendant, grey pants with a black belt with golden studs and a golden buckle, and black, short, open-toed boots. She does not wear lipstick as it appears, she is going natural, and she has no eye-shadow either, with no earrings or piercings, has long brown fingernails, and has loose, thin fur on the ends of her arms, her wrists, and part of her hands. She also has light-brown, almost-honey-colored, yellowish eyes. She later changes her look later on in Welcome to Monster High, so she now has purple streaks in her hair and the same reboot "Signature" outfit, only without the gold boots and wears the same boots, with the sleeves being black fishnet instead of black leather like the rest her profile picture of Generation 2. In her new look with the lime green, black-line-designed top in "Welcome to Monster High", and in "Electrified", she now has bright hot purple eyelashes. In transformed wolf form, she has a typical wolf appearance and wears her necklace around her neck. In her sketches in "Clawdeen - Meet The Ghouls", she draws herself with purple fur in wolf form. Relationships Family Clawdeen may or may not be the daughter of the Wolf man, or Wolf Man from the [[Wikipedia:The Wolf Man (1941 film)|1941 film, The Wolf Man]]. She lives with her big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all"Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st. Her known family members that have ever been seen are Clawdia, Clawd, Howleen, Harriet, and an unknown younger brother in the cartoon. In "Night of a Thousand Dots", Clawdeen mentioned she has a great-great-great "grandwolf" named Harriett; her werewolf grandmother. While the word "grandwolf" is perhaps a pun on the word "werewolf" in "Night of a Thousand Dots". In the ''Monster High'' books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the [[Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way|third Monster High book]] all of Clawdeen's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named, as in, six siblings in total. Clawd (Claude) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howlston (Howie), and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Nino, not Connor ironically). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Her father is certainly not the Wolf-man by the name of Larry Talbot because her father's name is Clawrk according to the Lisi Harrison books. According to the first book of Monster High, Clawdeen was nicknamed Claudine as a "normie name" as a hidden identity as a human, similar to her brothers and one sister. She is then spelled with her name as Clawdeen onward once her true, wolfish spelling has been revealed, with Clawd's being revealed in [[Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way|''Where There's a Wolf, There's a ]]Way. According to the third book, there are specific, particular reasons why the siblings were given their human identity names or nicknames. The brother Howlmilton was given the name "Rocks" due to his "dumb as rocks" comments. The book narration description describes Rocks as being both the fastest in the family, literal-wise, but also the slowest, which means intelligence wise. The book described Rocks as being only able to stay on the track team if he got straight Ds, which he always did. The youngest of the siblings Nino, or Clawnor, was described as having his nickname Nino due to the climatic phenomenon as he was as fierce as the tides in the ocean, or as the narration's words, tended to be "windy". Nino (as nickname) was also said to be very fond of his "big-boy fur" and not wanting it to have cosmetics put back in it to have "him Nino scared back to baldness". There was a set of triplets, Howldon nicknamed Don, Howlston nicknamed Howie, and the youngest triplet being the only other sister, Howleen nicknamed Leena. Howleen was said to go to camp for drill sergeant drills and to help with anger issues, whose name was described by the narration as having a rhyming with being simple to that of the name "mean" for a reason. The name and number of Clawdeen's siblings, as far as the ones living at home go, was reaffirmed to be the same in the cartoon continuity, although Draculaura mocks Clawdeen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" by stating that she has at least 10 brothers. Her mother who is also a werewolf appears in the movie Welcome to Monster High. Also in Welcome to Monster High, she has several, an almost-uncountable-amount of younger brothers, with a lack of sisters, being the very oldest of all her siblings; whom, in the Generation 2 volume webisode "Clawdeen - Meet The Ghouls", she describes as "were kids". Clawd, Clawdia and Howleen do not seem to exist in the 2016-to-then-on reboot.In the 2017 Monster Family Dolls She has Her younger brother and sister With her on the commercial Friends Clawdeen is BFFs with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She's also friends with Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable and Ghoulia Yelps. She started out as a rival of sorts to Cleo de Nile, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary, August 19th As of "Road to Monster Mashionals", she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. She nearly betrayed her friendship with Draculaura with her jealousy towards the latter's relationship with her brother Clawd, but her touching apology changed her and give her a new perspective on life. In the ''Monster High books, Clawdeen's friends are given names by Frankie, Lala, Blue, and Cleo as friends as RADs (Regular Attribute Dodgers, the less offensive name for monsters in the book series). In the original doll profile of Clawdeen in 2010, she claims her "BFFs" (also known as GFFs on the original Monster High website as for Ghoul Friends Forever) are Frankie Stein & Draculaura. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a female kitten named Crescent that's described as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Crescent's profile, she claims that Clawdeen's "almost" as fuzzy as she is. Rivals (Frenemies) According to after the events of the breakup between Cleo and Clawd, which the relationship was an accident because of C.A. Cupid's poor shot of bow-and-arrow, and even after Clawd explains that the feelings were mutual since Cleo's love for Deuce Gorgon was so strong, it broke her free of the love spell of the arrow, Clawdeen remained frenemies or "friend enemies" as along with "rivals for competition" with Cleo. This was in the doll diaries series, but actually unknown if happened in the cartoon continuity prior to the events of the first webisode. If it is exclusive continuity to the diaries, it is unknown how or why they are rivals in the webisodes, or specifically, Volume 1. According to the second time he was shown in "Fur Will Fly", Clawdeen and Heath Burns did not have a clean-slate relationship. In fact, she wanted to prove herself to him to prove that girls are not weak. This is however used by cheating with lunar empowerment from the full moon. As well as using the Full Moon to use an advantage, some may not know that she is actually naturally strong and naturally fast without it. The webisode may have steered up some unclear thoughts from fans, especially by YouTube fans in the comment section. In "Talon Show", it is shown more into it with Clawdeen's competitive side with Cleo de Nile. It may or may not be a grudge side to Cleo's dumping her brother Clawd. Details to this are however, unclear. Clawdeen has no other problems with any other monsters, or people in general, because of her generally kind and friendly personality. Romance Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in "New Ghoul @ School" and with Romulus in "Fright On!". In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Draculaura attempts to set Clawdeen up with her cousin, Thad, which Clawdeen avoids for fear of dating. However, during the Halloween dance she finally meets Thad and finds him very attractive, so she decides to take a risk and ask him to dance. In "Welcome to Monster High" Raythe has crush on her and it looks like his feelings are mutual. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf, which was originally to be Clawdeen's name. * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawdeen Wolf. * May 05, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Clawdeen Wolf's profile. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * September 01, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * October 22, 2014: Clawdeen Wolf makes her anime debut in "Monster High Life Is Amazing!". Notes *In the Higher Deaducation advert, Clawdeen was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Committee'. * In the Monster High books, her birthday is October 30th, the day before Halloween. This is not canon for the rest of the Monster High universe since the Twitter account establishes her birthday to be on April 30th. ** However October 30th was used as Spectra's birthday outside of the first book series' universe. * In the books, she has a DIY web show named When There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * In her Freaky Fusion profile, it is mentioned that Clawdeen is allergic to pollen. * Her birthday is April 30th and her zodiac sign is a Taurus. * The spelling of her first name is likely taken from Clawdeenhttp://www.he-man.org/collecting/toy.php?id=1306 a pink lion character in Mattel's ''Princess of Power ''toy line from the late 80s * Clawdeen Wolf's stockphoto depicts the doll as it was before it was decided she'd be produced with molded ears. Originally, Clawdeen's ears were to be attached to a black headband, which is visible in the stockphoto. * As mentioned by Draculaura in 13 Wishes, Clawdeen wears size 7 shoes. References Gallery 4862782612 2d4eb87276 b.jpg|Original look of Clawdeen Wolf by Glen Hanson. Profile_art_-_Ghoul_Sports_Clawdeen.jpg|Ghoul Sports Artwork Icon - Ghoul Sports Clawdeen Wolf.jpg Talon Show - Clawdeen howls.jpg Fur Will Fly - Clawdeen howls.jpg Finders Creepers - Clawdeen Wolf.png Facebook - Clawdeen's way.jpg Icon - Clawdeen Wolf SCoF.jpg Sfile - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg Icon - School's Out Clawdeen Wolf.jpg Profile_art_-_SO_Clawdeen_Wolf_heel.jpg|School's Out Artwork 11512faec69f89378f04600d3971982d.jpg 11730c937bd1cc1a65732b13e8234576.jpg 0557177c29bf8bcd7dbf4fc6369ad52c.jpg Clawdeen_Wolf.17.png 8a112ce5bc23334f9560458630b4ad7b.jpg 889bb78d695a002f88530d5b0bbea806.jpg Clawdeen Wolf - Skultimate Roller Maze.png|SKRM Clawdeen.png Clawdeen Wonder.png|Wonder Wolf Clawdeen 2.png Profile art - New Scaremester Clawdeen.PNG|New Scaremester Artwork Profile_art_-_DT_Clawdeen.jpg|Dead Tired Artwork Profile art - DT Clawdeen II.jpg Clawdeen.jpg Clawesome.jpg|Black Carpet Artwork Profile_art_-_SCoF_Clawdeen.jpg|Scaris Artwork ClawdeenWolfScarisDeluxe.png Profile_art_-_Gloom_Beach_Clawdeen.jpg|Gloom Beach Artwork Profile_art_-_Scream_Uniform_Clawdeen.jpg|Scream Uniform Artwork Profile_art_-_MS_Clawdeen.jpg Profile_art_-_Little_Dead_Riding_Wolf.jpg|Little Dead Riding Wolf Profile_art_-_KSII_Clawdeen.jpg Profile_art_-_IHF_Clawdeen.png Profile_art_-_GNO_Clawdeen.PNG Profile_art_-_13W_Clawdeen.jpg ClawdeenMusicFestival.png Tumblr_o1fcjoLX9V1tvrqpeo2_500.jpg|Fierce Rocker Artwork Profile_art_-_SS_Clawdeen_and_Cleo.jpg|Skull Shores Profile_art_-_Campus_Stroll_Clawdeen_and_Howleen.jpg|Clawdeen and Howleen Tumblr_nss3x06leU1ra69eso1_1280.jpg|The Wolf Family d46a559ea57f82151c77faad88a49fd0.png|Clawvenus 2D artwork tumblr_omtgupOqlr1tc5d60o1_500.png|Clawdeen Wolf: Dance the Fright Away Clawdeen 3D.png|Clawdeen In 3D Clawdeen Wolf - Great Scarrier Reef - Glowsome Ghoulfish.png Frankie Draculaura Lagoona Cleo and Clawdeen.png Tio.jpg 2.jpg Monster high.jpg Clawdeen Wolf Electrified.png|Clawdeen Wolf: Electrified tumblr_om6qw8p9FL1tc5d60o2_250.png|Shriekwrecked Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Fear Squad members Category:Ghoul Squad members Category:Generation 2 characters